


The Other Man

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for hardtime100 challenge #02:  Contact Visit</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> written for hardtime100 challenge #02: Contact Visit

It all falls away, the invisible weight he forgot he was carrying.

In the crosshairs of her sweet gaze, catching the twitch of a shy smile tugging at her lips, his breath stutters.

The politics he lives and breathes, the rhetoric that normally trips off his tongue with ease, all steps to the side. It is not that he is compromised. Rather his eyes are wide open as he remembers what it is to have another person race his heart.

Tricia reaches across the table and wraps her hand overtop his.

It’s been too long since he felt this—

 _Free_.


End file.
